


How Times Change

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen months ago, Mike's life was relatively uncomplicated. Now, everything has changed, in some very surprising ways. Pre-canon to post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Times Change

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 Tales prompt 042. Months. Thanks to xfirefly9x, who suggested this fandom and basic outline for the prompt, and beta read the first draft - any remaining errors are my responsibility.

_Eighteen months ago_ , Mike was having an illicit affair with his partner Vicki. His foremost concern was that the department might find out and separate them. His life was otherwise fairly uncomplicated.

_Twelve months ago_ , Vicki, a private detective, became involved with Henry Fitzroy, a damn graphic novelist. Mike didn't trust him, and it absolutely had nothing to do with jealousy.

_Ten months ago_ , Mike found out that vampires were real and that Henry was one of the bloodsucking fiends. He wondered if killing a vampire counted as homicide since they were already, technically, dead.

_Six months ago_ , Henry damn near killed him. And it was partly Mike's fault for putting Henry in danger in the first place. But what disturbed him most was the memory of the feeding. Not just the pain and fear as Henry had suckled on his blood, but also the pleasure, something Mike never mentioned to anyone, not Vicki and certainly not Henry. Because he was not attracted to Henry, not in the least.

_Three months ago_ , Henry had been ready to leave the city and Mike was about to lose his job. Everything had gone to hell, almost literally. But Henry had used his vampiric powers of persuasion to talk Mike's boss into giving him a reprieve – and suggested she continue giving Mike more leeway in the future. 

"Thanks," Mike had said gruffly next time he ran into Henry, who was taking a suspiciously long time to finish his packing. "I guess I'll miss you. A little."

"And I you," Henry returned, without any obvious sarcasm in his tone.

Mike had shook his head. "You don't have to leave." It was a ridiculous and obvious statement, but Henry had stared at him for a long time before giving a shrug and changing the subject.

Maybe his comments made a difference, though, since, not long after that, Henry and Vicki worked things out. Henry decided not to leave the city and life returned to normal. Or at least what passed for normal these days.

_Two months ago_ , Henry had taken a bullet meant for Mike, and after he'd put down the would-be assassin, Mike had cradled Henry in his arms. _Damn it Fitzory, you idiot, what were you thinking?_ It was stupid to tear up over a vampire, he knew, but this was _Henry_.

After he'd fed Henry, Henry had managed to leave the scene. Mike hid the wounds on his wrist when backup finally arrived. Explaining what had happened wasn't easy, especially the blood – not the perp's, not his, and with Henry vanished from sight…Mike pleaded confusion and knew he'd most likely get a psych eval out of it. He probably needed one because, ridiculously enough, he felt that saving Henry was worth suffering through a mandatory therapy session.

It was even more preposterous that he went to Henry's apartment as soon as he could get away. Worse that he stayed there all day, waiting for nightfall, needing to see that Henry was all right.

_One month ago_ , Mike was tipsy and Vicki was drunk, and Coreen bundled them into a cab while she went back into the club to watch her latest boyfriend bang the drums in his band. And they ended up at Vicki's apartment, and there was Tequila, and sex.

"We shouldn't have done that," Mike had moaned, forcing coffee and painkillers down his throat next morning.

"Why?"

"It just complicates things. And you're with Henry."

Vicki shrugged. "I never did like simple. And Henry is willing to share."

Mike almost choked on his coffee.

_Two weeks ago,_ Henry took Mike out to an exhibition of his latest works. Mike was resolutely not impressed at the dashing Count Enrique who was depicted not only with a female who reminded him of Vicki, but with a square jawed homicide detective. Afterwards, Henry bought him dinner, and it wasn't until they got to Mike's doorstep that Mike realised this was a date. The first kiss took him by surprise.

Henry just stood, with that sly grin of his, waiting to see what would happen. Mike was certain he'd opened his front door and stormed inside, slamming the door in Henry's face. Or that he'd punched the little upstart in the face. Yet somehow neither of these things actually happened. Instead, unbelievably, Mike grabbed hold of Henry and kissed him back.

There wasn't Tequila this time. There was still sex.

"Vicki said you know how to share," Mike mumbled afterwards, warm and content amongst the rumpled sheets.

"I do," Henry said softly. "The question is, do you?"

_Last night_ , Mike and Vicki went over to Henry's place and he sketched them while they ate Chinese food and squabbled over the usual petty things they liked to argue over.

It had been Vicki's idea to play strip poker, and Mike was certain she'd lost a couple of hands deliberately, which had led to him being distracted and losing a few hands by accident, and pretty soon they were all naked.

Eighteen months ago, if someone had told Mike he'd happily wake up in bed with a male vampire and his female partner, he'd have said they were crazy. Right now, spooning Vicki, with Henry on the other side of her – and Henry's arm draped over Mike's hip – Mike couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.


End file.
